The Lost Digidestined
by SpiritalWolf
Summary: TK and Kari have a talk. TK finds out that Kari chooses...Davis! Whoa. Whoda thunk. An enemy returns, new digidestined. Warning: Daikari (at first), Kenyako, Sorato. UPDATE: Chapter 2+3 are up and revised!
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note: This story will start out as a Daikari. But depending on what you think, it may end differently. It'll either be a TK/Kari, Davis/Kari, or TK/OC (Original Character). Your Choice! ^_^ One more thing, if chosen to be a Daikari at the end, then TK will go to my made-up character. No Davis won't go to the made-up character if the story becomes a Takari.

Ok, I'll shut up now.

*~*~*~*~*~*

TK waited impatiently at the park near the playground. He had gotten a letter in his locker from Kari saying she wanted to him there.

He then caught a glimpse of a figure coming toward him. It was Kari. When she finally made it to him, she motioned him to sit down. So they sat down in the swings. "So Kari, not to be rude but, what did you want?" TK asked. 

"OK, I wanted to tell you that . . . of your going to hate me now . . . but . . . I think I love Davis. I bet this ruined our friendship." She muttered the last line. 

Well TK was pretty shocked, not angry, but shocked.

"Wow," he said flatly, "That's a shock. Why would I hate you?" Now it was Kari's turn to be shocked. "Your not mad?" He shook his head. "Why? I mean I know you had feelings for me ever since the Dark Ocean came into view." 

"Kari, I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes I did have feelings for you, but now I don't know what to think. But since you love Davis, I'm letting you go to him. I want you to be happy, even though it's with Davis and not me." 

Kari fought back tears. "Oh TK! I'm so glad you aren't mad. Your disappointed aren't you?" he nodded. "I do love you TK. You're like a brother to me. I'm so glad I have you as a friend. You're the greatest." She hugged TK. _'I'm glad too Kari. I'm glad.'_ TK thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*

TK, with Patamon on his head, was walking down the sidewalk. He wanted some fresh air; he had to admit to himself, he was depressed. One his way he though he heard something.

"Patamon? Did you hear that?" TK asked his friend. The little digimon nodded.

"Yeah I do. It sounds like wheels." Patamon chirped.

TK turned around and now saw a girl on roller blades. The path was empty, with the exception of TK and Patamon, so she can move easily. She was wearing blue jean pants, a plain white T-shirt, and a ¾ sleeve length collar shirt over it. She left it open so it was flying in the wind. 

The girl saw TK and waved. TK waved back and stepped aside to let her pass. Before she passed a cat ran across her path, she lost her balance when she was trying to move around it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, but then she felt a strong hand grab her and brought back in balance. It was TK! He looked at her and smiled, which made her blush. 

"Hehe, dang cats huh?" He said when he let go of her.

"Yeah." She ran and hand through her hair "Well, that was graceful." They both laughed. 

When they stopped they asked in unison, "Have I seen you before?" They laughed again. "I guess we have seen eachother before." The girl said. "Yeah, but where? Oh I almost forgot. My name is TK Takaishi."

"My name is Kristi Takami. My friends call me Kris back home. I just moved her from America." Kristi also has dark brown hair with pure white highlights in her hair. She has brown eyes and a tanned complexion.

"I think I've seen you before in one of my classes." Kristi said.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you on Monday at school I guess. Bye." TK said leaving.

"Bye!" Kristi hollered as se turned the corner on her blades.

"That was a nice thing you did TK." Patamon said.

"Yeah . . . OH! I almost forgot you were on my head. You were quiet for once." TK chuckled.

"I guess I was. I can be quiet as a mouse if I wanted to." Patamon added. Then TK stopped and gasped.

"What is it TK?" Patamon asked.

"Was it just me or was there something that looked familiar on her belt?" TK asked.

"Um . . . I'm not sure, it looked like a watch or something. Why?" 

" I don't know. But I could have a sworn it looked like a D-3. A Black and white one." 

__

'Was it just me?' TK thought.

To Be Continued . . . 

Was it really a D-3? What'll happen to TK now that Kari is with Davis? And who exactly is this girl? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: OK I know that was short. But give me a break it's my first fic. Anyways . . . how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me.

I know there was some grammer mistakes and MAYBE some spelling. But I'm writing this fast, I'm gonna go to the pool in a few minutes. 

I hope you liked the first chapter though!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Ok, I bet you were all pissed at me for leaving a big cliffhanger. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't think of anything else, plus I thought it was a good place to leave off. Well I'll try and make this good and long. Oh and sorry if the story becomes confusing. IF is the key word. 

I would like to thank Rex de Stargazer and Ayla for helping me through the story. And thanks to all of you who reviewed!

On with the story! ^_^ v

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' TK angrily thought,_ 'I don't even know if that actually was a D-3! I'll ask her tomorrow, I wonder if she actually **is** in any of my classes.'_ With that the young boy fell asleep.

In the Digital World a figure in black, with brown hair and white highlights and brown eyes, was walking around. She had a D-3 in hand. It was white with black edging. _'Oh…where are you?'_ She though. A tear slid down her cheek. 

She then heard something. It sounded like someone walking. She quickly jumped up and grabbed a branch. She then maneuvered herself so she swiftly got on top of the branch and out of sight. 

"Ken, are you sure you want to be out here at this time? It's really creepy." Said a little green caterpillar-like digimon.

"I know it is, but we'll leave in a second. Don't worry Wormmon." The boy that was called Ken answered.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Wormmon.

"A new digidestined I think. I've been getting a digivice signal everytime you and I come out here this late." Ken replied still looking around.

"Really? You never told me that. How long?" Wormmon asked.

"Huh? How long what?" Ken asked his companion. 

"How long have you been getting the signal?" Wormmon asked again.

"Oh, well every since we started destroying the Control Spires at night. So basically about a year." Ken replied.

"Wasn't that right after I came back from Primary Village?" Wormmon wondered.

"Yeah, right after I stopped being the Digimon Emperor." Ken said, wincing at the thought. The gray-clad boy then continued, "Anyways, I'm still confused. This has been going on for who knows how long…a year…and I still haven't found out who it is."

"C'mon Ken. It's getting late. We can look next time. Or we can tell the other. I mean it has been a year." Wormmon reminded.

"Nah… I don't even know if the signal is false for all I know, even though I saw…" Ken trailed off.

"Saw what? I mean whatever you saw must be the reason why you know the signal is true. So what did you see?" Wormmon asked.

Ken sighed, but still answered his friend, "Every once in a while I would see a shadowed figure, and mostly when ever I see it, it's when I get the signal. Then it disappears…just like that." He then sighed again, "Let's just go."

Wormmon nodded and they both left.

The girl heard the whole conversation from the tree. She sighed, jumped down off the tree, and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

TK sat in his music class waiting for the teacher, Mr. Homisocki, to come in. This was the last period and he didn't see Kristi. He decided to practice his drums for now like some of the other kids. The door opened, TK thought it was the teacher so he stopped, but instead it was a girl. It was…Kristi! She ran across the room, and sat in her seat by the window where the piano was.

__

'So that's where I've seen her! She's in my band class! She's the one who plays the piano. Actually she's the only one.' TK though with a little laugh. None of the other digidestined chose to be in band. They were pretty surprised when TK said that he was.

"Sorry I'm late class." Mr. Homisocki said, just coming in. "As you know, our big band concert in front of the school is this Friday. So today and tomorrow we will be practicing only the songs this period will be doing." 

So for most of the period, the whole class practiced the songs. The whole room was filled with music coming from the Violins, Bass, 2 drums, a piano, and some more. They worked harder since they were the advanced band. (A/N: Sorry, but I can just see TK doing the drums. So I did that. Hehe) when they finished they had about 10 minutes left, so everyone started talking to one another. Kristi sat in a chair near where TK was sitting, and started playing her piano in a tune that they had never done in the class. TK was practicing when he heard Kristi. Kristi looked at TK for a moment, smiled, then went back to her playing.

TK could have sworn he heard that tune somewhere before. Then she started playing quietly a beat on the drums that matched the piano. Kristi looked up and winked, giving a signal to play louder. So that's what TK did. They then got a song going on, that Kristi was humming to. Everyone else in the classroom stopped talking and listened to there work. The teacher stared at the two as they kept playing. The bell then rang and everyone clapped as they finished.

"Where did that come from?" Mr. Homisocki exclaimed as they packed up. They just shrugged. The teacher kept them in to discuss something. What is we'll find out later.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Where's TK? He usually isn't late. Even Ken got her before him." Yolei said.

"I don't know. But I know he's coming." Kari answered.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. My teacher kept me and a friend in." TK said coming in.

"Did you get into trouble?" Ken asked.

"Nope. My friend, who plays the piano, and I were making up tune for no apparent reason and now the teacher wants us to do it at the end of the concert with some other kids. My friend will be singing." TK replied back.

"That's great TK!" Cody cheered.

"Oh and my friend who is doing it, believe it or not, is a digidestined." TK said.

Everyone else gasped. Then a girl with a long sleeve flannel shirt and a white T-shirt under the flannel and blue jean pants and black Etnie's (A/N: There a type of shoes, actually there skater shoes. For all you who didn't know), with brown hair, white highlights, and brown eyes walked in.

"Um…Hi. My name is Kristi Takami." The girl said shyly.

"Hey. My name is Kari Kamiya. And this is Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida –" Kari was interrupted.

"Ken Ichijouji, and Yolei Inuoe. I know I've seen you guys before. Actually I've been watching you ever since Ken stopped being the Emperor." Kristi said looking at her shoes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Davis asked.

"She was looking for someone. Weren't you?" Ken asked. Everyone except TK looked at him as she nodded. "How do you-" Davis started, but Wormmon interrupted.

"I think with should tell them Ken." Wormmon advised.

"It's alright. TK knows that you've been getting my signal since I told him. But I guess I should explain it to the rest of you." Kristi said looking up.

So Kristi started to explain, "I first came to the Digiworld about a year ago. Like around the time Ken had just stopped being the Emperor. I ended up at a place called Primary Village, where the Elecmon told me about the Digiworld and about the Digidestined and their adventures. I then saw Ken come and he finally got Leafmon back. I help Elecmon from time to time with the baby digimon. Then I decided to look for my digimon. I never got one. When I started looking around, I looked at night. That's why Ken, you've been getting my signal. I've been going at night around the time you started destroying Control Spires at night." Everyone was shocked. "Everyone who's a digidestined gets a digimon though. That's very unusual." Yolei thought aloud. 

Kristi sat herself on a desk and rested her head on her hands. "What if my digimon was taken," she questioned, "or-or worse." Her vision got blurry as her eyes welled up with tears. Then all of the sudden she feels something on her lap. She looks down to meet a pair of bright red eyes, then 3 pairs of blue and one black.

"Hi! Don't look sad! We'll find you digimon! We're really good at finding Digimon. Uh…I think. Right guys?" Demiveemon asked the other digimon. They all nodded. Kristi couldn't help but laugh. Soon everyone else was laughing. "Haha! Well, aren't we just the little Sherlock! You're so adorable. You all are! Hehe!" 

"So come on and stop mopin' and let's do some findin'!" Gatomon yelled.

"Perfecto!" Yolei yelled.

"Digi-port Open!" Davis yelled. 

And with that, they were sucked into the computer.

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: So how was that? Good? Bad? I know I revealed the Character in this chapter but it's part of the story. Anyhoo, I hope you liked Chapter 2. I'll try and get chapter 3 up ASAP. ^_^v


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I took awhile to write this chapter. I had a big writer's block, but I had help! So on with the story! ^_^v

Thanks to Liv who helped me!

*~*~*~*~*~*

They digidestined landed in the Digital World forest. As always their clothes would change. Kristi's clothes changed as well. She was now wearing blue jean pants, black T-shirt, and a short sleeved teal flannel shirt with a wolf paw print on the back. She still had her black Etnie's and she also wore gloves like Kari's except they were teal and they didn't go to her elbows, they only went mid-way up her arm.

"So where do you want to start?" Davis asked.

"Let's go to Primary Village. Just incase my Digimon came. Even though it never came every other day," Kristi said, muttering the last few words.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Elecmon in a long time!" TK exclaimed.

So they all headed towards Primary Village, when they got there they were stampeded by all the baby digimon! A lot of them went to Kristi, which Kristi hugged them, all the best she can. While the other digidestined were playing the babies, Kristi went to Elecmon who was pulling a big fishing net full of fish.

"Hey Elecmon! Here, let me help." Kristi said, helping pull all the fish.

"Why thank you Kristi." Elecmon said gratefully. 

When they got it to the Village, Kristi asked Elecmon the question she asks everyday.

"I'm sorry Kristi. I haven't gotten your digimon." Elecmon said sadly. Kristi frowned.

"Oh…Ok. I'll just go check back with the digidestined." She droned.

"I truly am sorry. Thanks for helping me though." Elecmon said. She nodded and left. 

__

'I'm sorry Kristi, I just can't tell you about the two that are missing. One of them is probably yours and it would just break my heart if I told you that your Digimon is lost and there's no way of finding it.' He sighed and went to give the fish the to the babies.

Kristi went to the others, "My digimon isn't here. Let's just go and search somewhere else." She started walking away. They all felt sorry for her, but said their good-byes and left and caught up with Kristi.

When the digidestined went away, they decided to split in-groups to find Kristi's digimon. Kari and Yolei went to the woods, Cody and TK went to the nearest villages to see if there was a digimon waiting for Kristi. Davis, Ken and Kristi went to the caves to see if there's some clue about her digimon. Sadly, nothing was accomplished. They decided to return to the real world. When they were about to go to their world, the TV blew up! Everyone covered themselves from the flying debris.

"You're not going anywhere, digidestined." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Davis as two figures show up out of nowhere.

Two digimon then appeared, one had the look of some kind of werewolf with a red bandana around of his neck. His fur was gray and white. His eyes were yellow. His face was gray but from both side of his nose became white that went to the rest of his face and down the front of his neck and his stomach. (A/N: Think about Balto's face from the movie. That's how it is just gray and white instead of Brown and light brown) The other one was the same thing but looked like a Doberman than a wolf. His eyes were red and it had spike bracelet on both of his wrists. 

"Be careful, that's Baltmon and Inumon." Said Gatomon as she glared at the two digimon.

Digimon analyzer:

Baltmon: A humanoid Wolf digimon that looks similar to that of a Renamon. His attacks are Arrowhead that he sends out a storm of arrowheads and Northern lights which sends a rainbow beam at his opponents. He's a vaccine type.

Inumon: A humanoid dog digimon that is that looks similar to that of a Renamon. His attacks are Flame Arrow which send from his paw five fire beams in the shape of arrows and his Deadly Claw is similar of Gatomon's lighting claw. He's a virus type.

"I guess I can handle this these dogs as Flamedramon, Davis. They both at the rookie level." Said Veemon.

Baltmon looked at the little blue lizard with a cold eye.

"For your information, Inumon is a dog and I'm a wolf. But I will warn you; don't underestimate us just because we're rookies. Watch what you say, because that can be your undoing." Said Baltmon. Davis was glaring to them.

"We'll see about that. C'mon Veemon let's show them who's the better digimon! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Yelled Davis as the digi-egg of courage appeared.

"Veemon armor digivolved to.... FLAMEDRAMON- The fire of courage!"

"Ahhh…so I see you're a flame warrior. I like that. FLAME ARROW!" yelled Inumon. Five arrows flew straight at Flamedramon, luckily Flamedramon was ready and he flew into the air and fired up he attack.

"Sorry but you missed! I guess you're just an underdog but take this! Fire Rocket!" Yelled Flamedramon. Inumon fired his attack too, and they both hit and caused an explosion. Both their powers matched.

Inumon made a fast move and he punched Flamedramon stomach, Flamedramon ignored the pain and jumped and his body was covered of fire.

"Flame Shield." Yelled Flamedramon. Flamedramon then flew down and close to Inumon.

Inumon didn't move, Flamedramon hit…the ground!? "Flamedramon watch out!" Davis yelled but it was too late. Inumon was already on him.

"DEADLY CLAW!"

Inumon smacked Flamedramon's face so hard that he went flying! He de-digivolved and flew into Davis' arms. The force knocked him down.

"Watch who you call Underdog!" Inumon yelled as he landed next to Baltmon.

"Next time boy, you better watch your mouth. Your just lucky today that he didn't kill your pathetic digimon!" Baltmon then said.

"Now who's going the next?" asked Baltmon. TK and Patamon looked at each other. 

Tk asked, "Patamon you ready?" patamon nodded.

Patamon digivolved to . . . Angemon. 

Kristi asked, "Can Angemon defeat Baltmon."

"Angemon is an angel type, and there stronger, they have the power of an ultimate, if there at that level though than possibly they have the power of a Mega." Kari said.

Baltmon glaring at Angemon. He then got a wooden staff that was on the ground, that he had made earlier, and he put himself into a fighting pose that only Cody knew. He studied once with his grandfather, that pose was Battoujutsu, a pose that if used right with the right attacks can put serious damage on the opponent. "Angemon be careful, the pose that he is in is called Battoujutsu, the attacks that are used can be dangerous!" Cody exclaimed.

Angemon didn't know what Battoujutsu but he listened to Cody and was extra careful. With one swift move Baltmon used the staff and hit Angemon! Angemon doubled over but blocked the second hit with his own staff. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled, hit attack hit with precision. 

Baltmon went flying back a couple of feet but in the air he somersaulted and landed gracefully on his feet. Then ran into Angemon making him fly up into the air. Angemon used his wings so he wouldn't fall and stay into the air. Baltmon smirked evilly _'Bad move…Hehe' _Baltmon thought.

"Northern lights!" yelled Baltmon. 

Baltmon fired a rainbow beam from his mouth so quickly that Angemon couldn't dodge. His fell to the ground and de-digivolved. TK ran to Patamon and picked him up. Everyone gasped.

"I.... Don't.... Believe it." Was all TK could say. Cody broke the silence, "Why? Why did you attack us?"

"Our master sent us. That's why. Plus, it's fun." Inumon answered.

"How could say hurting innocent digimon is fun!" Yolei yelled angrily, "It's not fun!"

"Oh but my dear…it is." Came a voice. Baltmon and Inumon grinned.

"Tsk…tsk…Patamon. You let a rookie digimon beat you. I thought you were stronger than that. After all you did defeat all those years ago…" the trailed off. Only Ken and TK knew that voice and they gasped and looked at eachother.

"What is it you guys? Who is it" Kristi asked. But they could only say the name.

"Devimon."

"Oh yes…the boys are correct. But they are also wrong. For you see my mind and voice stayed the same while my body changed. I think this body is actually quite powerful if you call a vampire comfortable." Everyone gasped (with the exception of Kristi), "I see you've been up against someone like me before. Well let me remind what he looks again. HAHAHAHA!" A figure stepped out of the bushes and into the road and what they saw was none other than…Myotismon! 

"Myotismon!" They yelled.

"Yes it is I. But obviously not the same one. I see you've already met my servants who I humbly told them to 'greet' you. But now I don't want them to have all the fun. So I'll fight too. Does anyone want to fight…no well then this makes it eas-ahh!" he was his by something orange in the shape of a lion. It came out of nowhere again 

"Fist of the Beast King!" 

"Grrr…who dares attack me!"

"Us!" came a voice and then a "Pummel Whack" came, it was the same one as the other but purple and as a monster of some kind. 

Then two digimon appeared one a lion man and the other was a green monster.

"Leomon!" TK yelled.

"Ogremon!" Kari yelled.

"You were lucky this time, but we'll be back. Come you two!" Then they all disappeared.

"You guys alright?" Ogremon asked. What he got, and Leomon, was a hug from Kari and TK.

"TK…is that you? My you've grown. You two Kari." 

"Yeah you guys aren't shrimps anymore." Ogremon said.

"Ogremon!" Kari yelled, laughing too.

"Funny…"TK said.

"Um…who are you guys?" Yolei asked.

"I'm Leomon and he's Ogremon." Leomon said.

"They helped us defeat the Dark Masters." TK said. After everyone introduced themselves (except for Kristi, who didn't say anything) Leomon looked over at Kristi, who still looked gloomy.

"What's wrong? Why don't you have a digimon?" Leomon asked calmly.

"I don't know. I haven't mine my digimon and it's been a year!" she said.

"Leomon. Could her digimon be one of two digi-eggs that were missing over a year ago?" Ogremon asked.

"Maybe but-" Kristi interrupted. "What two digi-eggs? Elecmon never told me about that. Why didn't he tell me?"

Leomon sighed. "It's because he didn't want to make you sad. Even though we don't know if one of them is yours he didn't want to get your hopes up. Those digi-eggs that are missing didn't turn up anywhere in the digiworld. They might have hatched but they could have been taken. But were still looking." By now Kristi was in tears. Leomon was heart broken. He pulled her into hug, Kristi really didn't want one but she accepted it anyway.

At night………

There was a full moon in the sky and one lone figure stood on the edge of a cliff. Staring at it as if it were in a trance. He then sighed and sat down still looking at it. It was Baltmon.

"Why do I keep thinking about that girl with no digimon? What is it with me? I want to destroy her and her stupid friends but something is telling me not to. As if…I guess that blast effected my head." Then he got up and disappeared.

To be continued

Why is he thinking about Kristi? Why does still not have a Digimon. How will they defeat Myotismon? Find next time of Digimon: Digital Monsters!

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope this one was good to you! I know I didn't do that to be continued thing before. I totally forgot. Oh and sorry about the Grammer mistakes. I know I forgot to mention something…oh well. 


End file.
